15 :O
by avamura
Summary: 15 cara 'mengganggu' para Akatsuki. Try at your own risk! RnR?
1. Konan

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**, as always.

.

**15 :(**

Lima belas cara untuk mengganggu setiap anggota Akatsuki. Selamat mencoba, Minna-san, ganbatte!

Insane ideas by **Ava**

.

**A/N: Apabila Anda mortal maka disarankan untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal di bawah ini tidak lebih dari 2x dalam seminggu. Dengan membaca paragraph ini berarti Anda telah setuju untuk tidak melibatkan Author dalam segala jenis masalah yang (sangat) mungkin muncul. Terima kasih.**

**#1**

**Konan**

1. Letakkan staples, paperclip, pelubang kertas dsb di atas meja kerja Konan.

2. Ajak dia dia main perang-perangan dengan pistol air Tobi. Saat akhirnya dia bersedia, ganti properti Anda dengan selang air pemadam kebakaran.

3. Tanyakan apa dia mau didaur ulang atau dijual ke tukang kertas bekas kalau sudah mati (bonus point: pasang muka innocent).

4. Saat dia mengeluh karena banyak hutang, bilang padanya kalau Kakuzu mengajak dia mencetak uang sendiri.

5. Banjiri markas dengan air. Kemudian saat dia mulai mengamuk dan menanyakan siapa tersangkanya, tunjuk muka Kisame.

6. Saat Anda pilek daan kehabisan tisu, minta selembar kertas dan gunakan untuk buang ingus. (Jangan lupa kembalikan lagi kalau sudah selesai)

7. Minta Konan untuk mengajari Anda bagaimana caranya membuat seorang leader jatuh cinta (works better if you're a boy)

8. Sembunyikan semua payung dan mantel saat dia mau pergi misi di musim hujan. Kalau Anda tidak mau terlalu kejam, tinggalkan beberapa lembar kantong kresek.

9. Sarankan dia untuk menikah dengan Sai, jadi Sai tidak perlu lagi membawa kertas ke mana-mana. (pastikan Pein tidak berada dalam jarak dengar)

10. Saat salah satu anggota Akatsuki ulang tahun, minta Konan merubah dirinya menjadi confetti. Kemudian saat acara selesai, cepat sapu dan buang ke tempat sampah. (Kalau dia marah, bilang saja, "Gomen ne, aku lupa tadi itu kau..")

11. Saat dia tidur, ganti hiasan bunga kertas di rambutnya dengan origami kodok. Jika akhirnya ketahuan, bilang kalau itu hadiah dari kuchiyose-nya Jiraiya-sensei.

12. Tanyakan apa dia berasal dari klan Edogawa (?).

13. Bicara empat mata dengan Konan, lalu beritahu dia bahwa Pein sedang merencanakan misi rahasia "Gerakan Emansipasi Lelaki"

14. Gunakan kertasnya sebagai pengganti tisu toilet. Jangan sungkan untuk berdalih bahwa aksi itu adalah bagian dari penghematan anggaran Akatsuki.

15. Tanyakan apakah dulu orangtuanya menuangkan pewarna kertas yang salah, sehingga dia jadi biru.

Note: kalau kemudian Konan menyerang Anda sampai berdarah, larilah ke anggota Akatsuki yang lain sambik berteriak, "Papercut!"

Garing, ne? :/

Aah, rasanya lama sekali saya gak bikin fic lagi, dan sekarang saya nebeng publish di laptop tetangga kosan. Chapter pertama Konan, karena dia salah satu chara favorit saya… hehehe

So, who's in the next chapter? I'd be soooo glad to read your review :)


	2. Uchiha Itachi

TADAAA.. (_insert suara lemparan sendal di sini_) Satu lagi chapter gaje dari saya sebagai ungkapan rasa syukur karena pertempuran (baca=ujian) akan segera berakhir! ADUH SAYA SENENG BANGET SAMPAI LUPA MATIIN CAPSLOCK! Anw, ini dia hasil vote dari chapter yang lalu:

Kisame: **1**/ Kakuzu:** 1**/Deidara: **2**/ Sasori: **2**/ Tobi: **2**

...dan pemenangnya adalah saudara **Uchiha Itachi **dengan **3** poin! *seret Itachi yang lagi mandi ke podium* Well, have fun dengan chapter ini, dan jika Anda masih sayang nyawa, jangan lupa baca warning ;) yay!

.

**15 :O**

~Disclaimer: Naruto (c) _Masashi Kishimoto_. 15 cara mudah disambar susano'o (c) _Avamura_.

.

**WARNING: Seperti yang telah kita ketahui bersama, 96% Uchiha mempunyai sifat temperamental dan selera humor yang absurd. Harap diingat bahwa author Fanfiction tidak dapat dituntut atas cedera apapun, baik fisik maupun mental. Apabila ninja rank Anda di bawah jounin, maka saya mewakili Asosiasi Ninja Medis menyarankan Anda untuk segera menekan tombol 'exit'. Terima kasih.**

* * *

><p><strong>#2<strong>

**Uchiha Itachi**

1. Pelihara unggas di sekitar area markas (diutamakan ayam atau bebek), lebih baik jika dibiarkan bebas berkeliaran.

2. Nyanyikan lagu keramat "Kakak sudah tuaa~ giginya tinggal duaa~"

3. Kirim surat kaleng ke Itachi yang isinya: "rambut Sasuke terserang flu burung".

4. Saat sedang menginap di luar markas, bilang kalau Anda lupa bawa arang, kemudian minta Itachi untuk membakarkan sate Anda dengan amaterasu (p.s: kemungkinan besar di ending-nya Anda akan ikut terbakar).

5. Bilang padanya kalau penggunaan sharingan dapat menyebabkan katarak dan/atau rabun ayam.

apa dia itu benar-benar uke-nya Kisame *pasang muka paparazzi sambil bawa handycam*

7. Kalau sharingan-nya sedang aktif, sodorkan obat tetes mata sambil berslogan "Mata merah karena iritasi ringan?"

8. Panggil dia dengan sebutan ojii-san di depan publik (p.s: hanya jika Anda menguasai langkah seribu no jutsu)

9. Ajak dia ke bioskop dan nonton film animasi 3D "Chicken Run".

10. Buat survei secara terang-terangan kepada seluruh anggota Akatsuki tentang "Mana yang lebih keren, Itachi atau Sasuke?"

11. Ajak dia membintangi iklan krim anti penuaan dini bersama Sasori (tunjukkan perbandingan usia).

12. Minta dia mengajari Anda oiroke no jutsu. Katakan secara implisit bahwa keahliannya itu telah melegenda di lima negara shinobi.

13. Saat Itachi sedang berlatih goukakyou no jutsu, teriak "Kebakaraan!" lalu guyur dia dengan seember air (direkomendasikan air bekas mandi-cuci-kakus)

14. Pindahkan gerobak sampah Akatsuki ke kamar Itachi, lalu suruh dia membuangnya ke dimensi lain dengan mangekyou. (p.s: apabila sharingannya mulai aktif, segera ambil jarak aman=kabur sejauh mungkin)

15. (Uchiha FG only!) Pura-pura hamil, kemudian minta pertanggungjawaban Itachi untuk menikahi Anda (p.s: pastikan ada Leader atau Madara di situ). Kemukakan juga alasan klasik "demi mengembalikan kejayaan klan Uchiha".

* * *

><p>Yeah, that's all! *ngelap keringat* Gomen baru bisa apdet sekarang, maklum mahasiswa sibuk nih sayaa~ <strong>#buagh <strong>Voting masih lanjut buat chap depan, hasil diakumulasi :D

Last, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak di kolom ripiw ._.v Arigatou! #kissu

**~avamura**


	3. Akasuna no Sasori

Yay! Ava kembali lagi untuk membawa anda ke lembah nista! #lho Eh maksudnya untuk membawakan anda fanfic nista X) Okeh langsung saja, hasil vote:

Pein: **1**/ Kisame: **3**/ Kakuzu:** 2**/Deidara: **2**/ Tobi: **4**

..jadi pemenang kali ini adalaaaah... kangmas **Sasori **dengan **6** poin! *high-five sama Saso FC* Congrats :-) Juz hv fun w/ dis chap, k?

* * *

><p><strong>15 :O<strong>

_~Disclaimer: Sasori bukan punya saya, dan bukan juga milik Akasuna Fangirl Association. Fic ini dan kegajean dosis tinggi yang terkandung di dalamnya adalah properti pribadi dari Avamura aka Author._

.

**WARNING: Sejak chapter ini diterbitkan (1/3/12), seluruh perusahaan asuransi yang tergabung dalam Aliansi Lima Negara akan me-reject klaim yang disebabkan oleh **_**pengubahan klien menjadi hitokugutsu.**_** Jadi berhati-hatilah-dan lebih amannya, jangan jauh-jauh dari kunoichi Konoha yang bernama Haruno Sakura.**

* * *

><p><strong>#3<strong>

**Akasuna no Sasori**

1. Ganti parfum Sasori dengan cat semprot. Kemudian bilang kalau itu untuk membuat hidupnya jauh lebih berwarna.

2. Tempel foto Orochimaru dalam berbagai pose di seluruh tembok markas (A.N: Sediakan kantong muntah setiap jarak 3 meter), plus surat yang berisi bahwa dia mengajak Sasori 'balikan'.

3. Bilang kalau dia dapat tawaran peran utama pria di film layar lebar "Pinokio: the Legend of Suna".

4. Ajak nenek-nenek panti jompo berkunjung ke markas Akatsuki. Tiap kali Sasori lewat, tunjuk sembarang orang dan teriak " Hei, anda mirip sekali dengan nenek teman saya..." Dan jika ada yang emosi, lanjutkan dengan "...Tsunade baa-san."

5. Pada musim salju, gunakan boneka hitokugutsunya sebagai pengganti jika anda kehabisan kayu bakar.

6. Jika dia berbohong pada anda, tunggu 3 menit dan tanyakan kenapa hidungnya tidak jadi panjang.

7. Bawa sembarang pria tua ke markas, lalu kenalkan dia ke Sasori. "Ini kakek Geppeto, dia sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana, tapi ternyata kau di sini..."

8. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasori, ganti semua cairan di botol racunnya dengan jus anggur atau kopi. Kemudian pastikan dia melihat anda menuangkannya ke minuman Pein.

9. Saat Sasori sedang tidur, cukur alisnya dan gambar tato 'ai' di dahinya dengan spidol merah. Lalu suruh anggota Akatsuki yang lain untuk menebak dia mirip siapa.

10. Beri dia susu yang di kardusnya ada jargon "Tumbuh itu ke atas, bukan ke samping.."

11. Ketika dia bicara sesuatu di depan orang lain, berdirilah tepat di belakangnya dan berpura-pura jadi ventriloquist.

12. Tabrak Sasori sampai tubuhnya lepas jadi beberapa bagian. Kemudian kumpulkan dalam satu kardus, dan berikan pada Tobi sebagai mainan. (NB: Kalau Tobi mengacaukannya dan jadi susah untuk disusun ulang, segera hubungi Sabaku no Kankurou.)

13. Paksa Madara untuk menyuruh Sasori membuat acara panggung boneka, dengan semua kugutsunya.

14. Kenalkan dia pada Aburame Shino. Kenalkan juga pada rayap-rayapnya.

15. Ajak dia ke mall. Ketika sedang berada di tengah keramaian, teriak "Whoa, ada manekin berjalaan!" lalu larilah ke arah lain seperti habis melihat zombie.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong> Orochimaru bukan Akatsukeehh x_X dia kan udah mantan anggota (seperti yang saya sebutin di poin 2). Dan kalo dalam satu review disebutin 2 nama, Ava ambil yang pertama aja, deal? =u= Oh just in case you don't know, _ventriloquist_: orang yang ngomong pake 'suara perut' sambil gerak-gerakin boneka ._.v

Well, sebelum anda mencoba salah satu dari 15 poin di atas, silakan tinggalkan pesan terakhir(?) anda di kolom review berikut ini! #tebarbunga

**~avamura**


	4. Tobi

Heii.. saya menggalau tengah malam dan akhirnya ngebuat fic ini ._. Pokoknya hari ini mood saya lagi bagus, makanya semangat nulis penpik #curcol

Last vote: Pein: **3**/ Kisame: **5**/ Kakuzu:** 2**/Deidara: **4** #And the winner is.. **Tobi** anak baik dengan **6** poin! Selamat bagi yang telah beruntung ;-) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>15 :O<strong>

_~Disclaimer: Tobi punya Masashi Kishimoto. Too damn lazy to think about a creative disclaimer.. uh-huh.  
><em>

.

**WARNING: Semua yang tercantum di bawah ini dapat menyebabkan objek secara otomatis kembali ke mode default (Madara Uchiha) dan/atau mode Silent Killer. KOnsekuensi adri segala tindakan silakan Anda tanggung sendiri, dan semoga Anda beristirahat dalam damai. Amin.**

* * *

><p><strong>#4<strong>

**Tobi/Uchiha Madara**

1. Ganti topengnya dengan topeng serupa, tapi dengan lubang mata di sebelah kanan.

2. Ketika Tobi nengajak anda bicara, abaikan. Jika dia mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda emosi, tunjukkan nametag yang bertuliskan _'not talking to idiots'._

3. Beri tahu bahwa monumennya di Lembah Kematian sudah direnovasi, menjadi bentuk Madara dan Shodaime Hokage sedang berpelukan.

4. Gambar wajah manusia di sebatang pohon/ kayu. Ketika Tobi lewat, tunjuk den teriak histeris, "Awas! Itu Hashirama Senju sedang menyamar jadi pohon!"

5. Oleskan lem di dalam topengnya.

6. Ketika dia mengumumkan di depan publik, "_Aku adalah Madara!_", lompat ke sebelahnya sambil bilang "_Dan aku adalah Ultraman Konoha_!" (nb: Untuk efek dramatis, putar backsound '_Hero's Come Back_')

7. *_Bonus point untuk nomor 6_: Gandeng tangannya sambil berpose, kemudian teriak "Kami berdua adalaah.. Pahlawan Kebajikan! Tet teret tereeett.." (nb: Pastikan anda membawa payung, karena biasanya akan diikuti oleh lemparan benda random.)

8. Sembunyikan semua topeng lollipop, dan ganti dengan stok topeng muka teletubbies.

9. Kenakan pakaian yang sama dengan Tobi, lalu gerecoki dia dengan tingkah laku dan pertanyaan menyebalkan selama 48 jam (nb: Jaga jarak dengan Deidara)

10. Ketika dia sedang frustrasi karena gagal menangkap jinchuuriki, tanyakan (dengan tampang anak TK) apa dia juga termasuk bijuu, karena namanya berakhiran ~bi.

11. Setiap Tobi lewat, lemparkan kelereng ke dalam lubang topengnya. Kalau masuk, teriak "Goooll!" (nb: supaya lebih menantang, coba juga kalau mangekyo-nya sedang aktif)

12. Ajak anggota Akatsuki untuk main lempar panah, dengan foto Madara sebagai sasaran.

13. Pakai contact lens warna merah. Lalu buat 'pengakuan' di depan Tobi bahwa anda sebenarnya adalah Uchiha yang terbuang. Tanya, "_Apa kau tidak mau mengambil mataku?_" (nb: Pastikan Madara tahu itu bohongan, kalau tidak dia akan mengambilnya betulan)

14. Sarankan Deidara untuk menaruh C3 di celana Tobi.

15. (Jika sedang berada dalam mode Madara) Kalau dia mengajak anda bicara, pasang muka bingung dan suruh dia mengulanginya berkali-kali. Pada akhinya, katakan "_Maaf, aku tidak mengerti bahasa purba.."_

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

A/N: *baca ulang* Duh, apaan nih? Gomen ya kalau ada yang kurang berkenan :-) FYI, saya apdet dalam 1 hari lho, rekor tercepat saya nih hahaha** #angkatpiala**

Mind to leave some footprints? :-)


	5. Hoshigaki Kisame

AHA AHA YEAH! Alhamdulillah yah akhirnya jadi juga nih chapter... :D _And yes you know who is the (un)lucky member today... _Mr. **Hoshigaki Kisame**! Cheers! *cium-cium* *digampar samehada*

(Voting: Pein:7/ Kakuzu:3/ Deidara:11/ Kisame:12/ Zetsu:1) Here we go!

.

**15 :O**

~Disclaimer: Eww this part just ruins my dreams.. okay Kisame is not mine :( This fic (c) _Avamura_. All rights reserved, no reproducing or transmitting in any form without prior permission_ (Blah saya ngomong apaan nih? Barusan copas dari kamus Oxford ==")_

.

**WARNING: FYI, nama ilmiah dari hiu adalah **_**Carcarhinus leucas**_**, bukan **_**Clupia siren**_** (ikan sarden) atau **_**Clarias batrachus **_**(lele). Kisame tidak akan senang apabila kolom 'spesies' pada data dirinya diisi salah. Dan menurut kesepakatan 5 negara, hiu merupakan jenis fauna yang dilindungi; jadi sebelum melakukan apapun yang dapat berakibat fatal pada Hoshigaki Kisame, silakan berkoordinasi dengan Kage setempat.**

**#5**

**Hoshigaki Kisame**

.

1. Bilang kalau Leader memberinya kerja sampingan, sebagai pemadam kebakaran di Amegakure.

2. Tanyakan bagaimana caranya dia 'dibuat', kalau salah satu orang tuanya adalah manusia dan satunya lagi adalah hiu. (NB: pasang muka anak SD sambil bawa-bawa buku biologi).

3. Cium Kisame sampai dia blushing. Lihat apa teori 'biru+pink=ungu' itu benar. (NB: Jangan lupa bawa kamera buat dokumentasi)

4. Tanyakan apa kalau dia sudah mati, jasadnya boleh diawetkan dan dipajang di museum Pokemon.

5. Kalau ada undangan rapat dari Kazekage, hasut Leader untuk mengirim Kisame ke Suna. Jangan heran kalau dia nanti pulang dalam bentuk ikan kering dalam kemasan.

6. Ganti makanannya dengan pellet untuk ikan hias. Kalau dia protes, bilang itu program diet dari Dr. Kabuto.

7. Menyamar jadi pembawa acara Termehek-mehek, lalu beri tahu Kisame bahwa Hozuki Suigetsu adalah saudara tiri jauhnya yang sudah lama hilang.

8. Bilang kalau Masashi Kishimoto-san mau membuat remake Finding Nemo versi anime, dan dia direkrut jadi aktor.

9. Banjiri markas dengan air. Lalu tanyakan apa sekarang dia sudah merasa seperti di rumah. (NB: Sediakan pelampung buat anggota Akatsuki yang lain)

10. Pertemukan dia dengan Maito Gai dan pasangkan mereka dalam sparring (Ava; kalau mau referensi, baca fic saya yang 'Versus' :P mehehe)

11. Beri dia tiket wisata ke Bikini Bottom selama sebulan, plus meet and greet dengan artis favoritnya Patrick Star.

12. Jika anda dan Kisame sedang berada di dekat kolam ikan, kolam renang, genangan air bekas hujan etc, dorong dia ke dalamnya (atau mukanya saja sudah cukup). Setelah itu katakan "Aku telah menyelamatkan hidupmu!" dan "Karena Sensei bilang ikan bisa mati kalau dia jauh-jauh dari air...'

13. (Kalau Kisame sedang pergi) Tawarkan sushi warna biru pada para Akatsuki. Kalau mereka sudah selesai makan dan bertanya "Di mana ya Kisame?", pasang muka psikopat. Lihat reaksi mereka ketika si hiu kembali.

14. Minta Kisame mengajari anda jutsu untuk bertransformasi jadi putri duyung.

15. (Kisame FG only) Bawa sembarang ikan ke markas, diutamakan yang warna biru. Umumkan di depan markas bahwa itu adalah anak Kisame, dan minta dia menikahi anda saat itu juga.

.

**A.N.:** Wallaa! Ini dia sushi hiu Kirigakure ala chef Ava! #ehsalah Anyway.. thanks for reading, review onegaaai? *fishy eyes no jutsu(?)* Btw, sebelum anda nge-fave atau alert, would you mind giving me a review? _Err... common courtesy..._ Biar saya bisa visit balik ke profil Anda :P


	6. Deidara

Hei ho, di sini Ava lagi! Gomen apdetnya rada lama, soalnya saya terjangkit sindrom WB... dan akhirnya di tengah huru-hara UTS, fic ini jadi juga hahaha :D

(Vote: Pein:12/ Kakuzu:4/ Deidara:16/ Zetsu:2) Udah tahu kan siapa yang menang? Deidaraaa! Ayo cium dia rame-rame! #blarr .-. Dan **nggak ada yaoi** dan/atau BL di chapter ini, as you wish, Rinne-san!

.

**15 :O**

**WARNING: Untuk meminimalisir resiko kerusakan, disarankan untuk melakukan hal di bawah ini di luar ruangan. Pastikan anda membawa tabung pemadam kebakaran portable (bila tidak tersedia, gunakan Kisame), dan dianjurkan memakai mantel tahan api.**

**#6**

**Deidara**

.

1. Ledakkan semua toilet di markas, dan salahkan Deidara.

2. Ketika kedua lengannya putus dalam pertarungan, minta Kakuzu untuk menjahitnya terbalik antara kanan dan kiri.

3. Beri tahu Akatsuki yang lain (terutama Konan) bahwa fungsi asli teleskop di mata kiri Deidara adalah untuk mengintip wanita dari jarak jauh.

4. Sarankan dia untuk menggunakan burung tanah liatnya sebagai jasa penerbangan komersil.

5. Ganti tanah liatnya dengan lilin mainan.

6. Kunci dia di ruangan tahan api bersama Tobi, lalu taruhan dengan yang lan berapa lama dia bisa bertahan.

7. Kalau (somehow) dia menampar anda, teriaklah "Waa... Dei-senpai menciumku!" sambil lari keliling markas. (nb: iingat ada mulut di tangannya)

8. Di hari Halloween, ajak semua anggota Akatsuki untuk berpakaian ala Tobi. (nb: jangan lupa sediakan ambulans dan Kabuto, ini mungkin akan menyebabkan gejala fobia dan/atau serangan hipertensi).

9. Paksa Deidara ikut lomba makan ramen. Bilang kalau dia pasti bisa mengalahkan Naruto, karena mulutnya ada tiga...

10. Sebar poster perburuan teroris dengan fotonya dalam pose nista. (nb: silakan gunakan imajinasi anda :P)

11. Bicara pada Deidara dalam volume rendah. Jika dia protes karena tidak bisa dengar; keluhkan kalau telinganya pasti terganggu karena terlalu sering mendengar bunyi ledakan.

12. Buat sebuah patung dengan TNT di dalamnya. Minta Deidara melihat benda itu, dan jika sudah cukup dekat maka ledakkan. (nb: "Art is a BANG!")

13. Pura-pura berlatih pedang di dekat Deidara. Kemudian potong kunciran rambutnya secara 'tidak sengaja'.

14. Serbu dia bersama satu kompi pasukan ANBU, lalu tangkap dia dengan tuduhan peledakan Hiroshima-Nagasaki, gedung WTC dan bom Bali(?)

15. Lapor ke Kakuzu bahwa Deidara memboroskan anggaran untuk pasta gigi, karena dia memakai tiga kali lipat lebih banyak daripada anggota yang lain.

.

**A.N.:** Wahahaha puas nih, akhirnya fic ini lanjut juga... berkat laptop dan modem pinjeman temen :P Btw yang mau baca sekuel fic ini, silakan cek di archive saya... Yang mau aja, lho! XD

From Andromeda with love, **~Avamura**.


	7. PainPein

Aduh rasanya lama banget gak apdet, padahal filenya udah jadi sejak kapan tau. Yah beginilah derita orang yang nggak punya modem... makanya saya selalu upload fic sistem keroyokan (alias menuh-menuhin page 'Just In' xD) Yep, hasil pemilu dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya adalah sebagai berikut:

(Pein: 24/ Kakuzu:4/ Hidan: 0/ Zetsu: 3)

Heah, akhirnya akang Pein muncul juga hahaha :*! Saya juga mau ikutan vote deh, jadi totalnya 25 poin... hehehe. Btw, gomen kalau banyak adegan fangirling di sini :P Selamat mencoba, dan I heart you, Leader! #kecupkecup

.

**15 :O**

_~Disclaimer: Hak cipta Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Sertifikat kepemilikan Pein (baca: surat nikah) ada di Ava! Jangan ngaku-ngaku, wahai engkau para fangirls! (uh, disclaimer macam apa ini ==')_

.

**WARNING: Menurut survei yang dilakukan oleh majalah Shinobi edisi terbaru, Pein termasuk dalam kategori **_**Fast Killer**_**–pembunuh cepat. Saking cepatnya, sampai-sampai si korban mungkin tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah mati. Jadi, jangan lupa untuk mengecek denyut nadi Anda setiap kali selesai mempraktekkan trik-trik di bawah ini. Terima kasih dan ABC, **_**Always Be Careful!**_

.

**#7**

**Pain/Pein**

1. Nyanyikan lagu "Pok Ame-Ame" sambil hormat di depan Pein. Bilang (dengan sotoy-nya) bahwa itu adalah lagu kebangsaan Amegakure.

2. Beritahu media massa bahwa tokoh utama novel hentai Icha-Icha series terinspirasi dari sosok Pein, semasa dia masih menjadi murid Jiraiya-sensei.

3. Tampar mukanya di depan umum. Kalau kemudian dia marah, bilang kalau tadi ada nyamuk di wajahnya. Ulangi beberapa kali dengan memfitnah serangga yang lain.

4. Setiap kali dia lewat di dekat anda, todongkan magnet batang ke wajah Pein. Klaim itu sebagai bentuk lain dari jutsu shinra tensei.

5. Ketika anda sedang perjalanan keluar markas, tanyakan arah mata angin secara berkala. Kalau dia tidak tahu, pasang tampang kecewa sambil bilang "Maa, kupikir wajahmu selalu menunjuk utara magnetik".

6. (Di medan pertempuran) Ketika keenam tubuh Pein sedang berdiri sejajar dalam satu garis, dorong orang yang paling ujung... dan lihat efek domino yang terjadi_. (nb: kemungkinan anda akan mengalami 6 kali pembunuhan)_

7. Lempar kunai ke arah rinnegan, karena polanya mirip dengan papan target.

8. Cat warna awan merah di jubahnya jadi warna oranye neon. Puji dia dengan mengatakan bahwa itu lebih match dengan warna rambutnya.

9. Bilang pada Pein, kalau dia dan Konan sedang jalan berdua, mereka mengingatkan anda pada Merlin (oranye) dan Dory (biru) di animasi Finding Nemo.

10. Minta Leader berperan jadi stuntman adegan berbahaya (e.g. loncat dari menara, kegencet bus, ditelen hollow etc) di anime Bleach, menggantikan Ichigo Kurosaki.

11. Ketika Pein sedang menurunkan hujan badai dengan jutsunya, jewer dan marahi dia karena jemuran anda jadi tidak bisa kering. _(nb: untuk efek ganda, lakukan ini ketika dia sedang bertarung melawan musuh)_

12. Pindahkan semua pierching yang ada di salah satu tubuh cadangan Pein ke badan sembarang binatang _(p.s.: FYI, ada peternakan babi di Ame bagian selatan, dan bebek berkeliaran bebas hampir di seluruh desa). _Lihat bagaimana reaksinya ketika dia men-summon semua path dalam pertarungan.

13. Lepas beberapa baut penyangga kursi Leader sesaat sebelum rapat Akatsuki. Pasang kamera CCTV di sudut ruangan, dan rekam apa yang terjadi.

14. Ikuti Pein dalam jarak dekat ke manapun dia berjalan. Jika anda melewati anggota Akatsuki yang lain, ajak mereka main _'follow the leader'._

15. Ketika hari hujan, suruh dia berdiri di halaman atau atap rumah sebagai penangkal petir–karena pierching logam merupakan konduktor listrik yang baik.

**...**

Pein: *jedukin kepala ke meja* Sial, ternyata gue dapet giliran juga =_=

Ava: Yeah, terimalah saja takdirmu, Leader-sama... *nepuk pundak Pein* Tapi tenang saja, sebagai istri yang baik(?), aku tetap akan...

Pein: ...Ngebantuin gue?

Ava: Akan... nulis lagi daftar 1001 cara buat gangguin ente! MUAHAHAH~

Pein: -_-

_**A.N.: **__Yosh! Satu review itu sangat berharga bagi para author lho, sebagai bayaran atas perjuangan ngetik fic dan brainstorming siang malem X) thanks for all favers and followers!_

**With love, Avamura~**


	8. Kakuzu

Tiga chapter terakhir, stay tuned! Giliran Mbah Kakuzu, sebelum baca silakan masukkan uang sekadarnya ke kotak sumbangan yang ada di sebelah sana itu! *nunjuk gentong bertuliskan 'koin untuk Kakuzu'*

(Kakuzu:7/ Hidan: 4/ Zetsu: 5)

.

**15 :O**

~Disclaimer: Terakhir kali saya liat cermin, saya masih avamura, jadi... yeah, kalau anda mikir Naruto punya saya, berarti otak anda perlu dikalibrasi.

.

**WARNING: Yang baca ini otomatis terdaftar sebagai anggota Kakuzu Fans Club, dan dikenai biaya mingguan, bulanan, dan tahunan. Tagihan akan segera dikirim ke alamat anda, terima kasih.**

.

**#8**

**Kakuzu**

1. Lem lembaran uang ke dinding. Bertaruh dengan Hidan bahwa Kakuzu akan menghancurkan tembok markas.

2. Gelindingkan koin 1 Ryo ke dalam kloset. Rekam 'aksi penyelamatan heroik' yang dia lakukan.

3. Beri tahu dia kalau ada anggota Komisi Pemberantasan Korupsi yang akan berkunjunga ke markas. Lihat bagaimana reaksinya kalau dia terkena serangan (5) jantung.

4. Bawa pisau/cutter ke manapun anda pergi. Bila Kakuzu berada dalam jarak jangkauan, potong benang yang memotong salah satu anggota tubuhnya..

5. Paksa dia membelikan anda semangkuk ramen porsi jumbo. Kemudian makan sati helai dan buang sisanya karena kenyang.

6. Pasang poster perburuan Kakuzu dengan hadiah 50 juta Ryo. Tanya apa dia akan menjual dirinya sendiri.

7. Suruh dia menjadi duta iklan anti kolesterol yang berslogan 'Sayangi Jantung Anda!'

8. Segel brankasnya dengan kekkai yang bisa meledak bila terbuka.

9. Setiap kali dia sedang serius menghitung uang, teriakkan sembarang bilangan untuk membuatnya kehilangan hitungan.

10. Ketika dia sekarat dalam pertarungan dan kehilangan banyak jantung, tawaran jantung ayam, babi, sapi etc dan lihat apa itu berfungsi.

11. Pasang plang bertuliskan 'Menerima jahitan dan permak jeans' di depan markas. Alihkan semua order ke Kakuzu.

12. Tawari dia peran sebagai wanita bercadar di film-film religi.

13. Apabila dia dan Hidan sedang dalam misi berdua ke luar kota, pesan 1 kamar penginapan. Katakan itu untuk menghemat biaya.

14. Buat peta harta karun dengan kamarnya sebagai tujuan, kemudian sebarkan ke seluruh negara shinobi.

15. Ketika dia sedang berjalan bersama Hidan dan bertemu dengan anda di jalan, maka berteriaklah, "Wah, kalian berdua akhirnya sudah menikah!" sambil menunjuk cincin Akatsuki yang mereka pakai.

**...**


	9. Zetsu

Makin males nulis A/N :( Langsung aja deh ya, ini dia... Zetsuu!

**15 :O**

~Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. Kalau Naruto punya saya, daftar ini nggak akan ditulis di website FFn.

.

**WARNING: Untuk keamanan, disarankan untuk membawa semprotan herbisida setiap bepergian. Untuk mengurangi resiko termakan, maka jangan sekali-kali mendekati tumbuhan besar mencurigakan yang tumbuh di sembarang tempat****.**** Dan jika anda melihat manusia berwarna hitam-putih yang tampaknya seperti tertelan venus flytrap raksasa, jangan ditolong—dia bukan korban.**

.

**#9**

**Zetsu**

1. Sebarkan pupuk di tempat tidurnya, dan guyur dia dengan air dua kali sehari.

2. Ajak salah satu dari mereka (hitam/putih) bicara, dan ketika dia menjawab, katakan "Ne, aku sedang bicara pada 'kau yang satunya', bukan padamu!"

3. Panggil dia dengan sebutan '_Aloe vera__'_, dan tanyakan apa dia mengenal _Gnetum gnemon._

4. Ketika musim gugur tiba, pandangi Zetsu sepanjang hari. Tanya dengan muka inosen, "Kenapa daunmu tidak ikut rontok?"

5. Campurkan kompos ke dalam makanannya, dengan alasan supaya dia cepat besar.

6. Minta Pein untuk mengirimkan Zetsu ke Sunagakure untuk gerakan reboisasi, dengan syarat tidak boleh kembali sebelum berhasil.

7. Ajak Kabuto ke markas Akatsuki, bilang padanya kalau ada kembar siam yang ingin melakukan operasi pemisahan.

8. Hapus jatah sarapan dan makan siang Zetsu. Sebagai gantinya, jemur dia di luar dan suruh dia berfotosintesis. (NB: Hati-hati kalau dia mulai memandangi Anda dengan liur menetes)

9. Tanyakan (dengan polosnya) bagaimana wujud Zetsu ketika masih kecil, apakah dia dulu bayi atau kecambah?

10. Ketika dia tidur, cat sisi putih Zetsu dengan warna hitam dan sebaliknya. Lihat bagaimana reaksi mereka keesokan harinya.

11. Tanyakan bagaimana caranya dia berkembang biak; dengan manusia, tumbuhan, atau dengan dirinya sendiri(?).

12. Ajak bicara sembarang tanaman di sekitar markas, pura-pura salah mengira kalau itu Zetsu.

13. Ketika musim gugur tiba, pandangi Zetsu sepanjang hari. Tanya dengan muka inosen, "Kenapa daunmu tidak ikut rontok?"

14. Di musim semi, minta Konan untuk menghias tudung Zetsu dengan bunga-bunga.

15. Setiap kali dia muncul dari bawah lantai atau pohon, tampol kepalanya sambil berteriak, "Curang! Kalau main petak umpet, kau tidak boleh sembunyi di dalam tanah!"

**...**

**A.N:** Chapter depan terakhir, don't miss it! :D Hidan will be on the show!


	10. Chapter 10

Last chapter... udah tau siapa, kan? Anggota Akatsuki yang paling sekseh... siapa lagi kalau bukan... PEIN! MUHAHAHA~ *disabit*

Iya, iya deh. Mas Hidan , silakan naik ke panggung! Waktu dan tempat kami per—hei, jangan seronok begitu, dong! Pakai bajumu yang benar, ini bukan kontes L-Men of the year!

**15 :O**

**WARNING: Kalau anda keturunan nyamuk (baca: vampir), maka berbahagialah. Hidan adalah spesies yang paling cocok dengan anda, dan dapat menjadi persediaan 'makanan' semur hidup! Apabila berminat, maka silakan hubungi Tn. Kakuzu di nomor berikut ini****.****.. **(Hidan: "_Lho, ini mestinya berisi peringatan buat readers, bukan buat gue! Heh Kakuzu, awas ye kalo lo berani ngejual gue ke or—WHOA! Lo ngapain ke sini, Cullen? Fandom elo di sebelah!_")

.

**#10**

**Hidan**

1. Sembunyikan sabitnya diam-diam, kemudian ganti dengan cangkul.

2. Jadikan dia kelinci percobaan racun apa saja. Kalau dia jadi muntah-muntah, susah BAB, panuan etc (tapi nggak mungkin mati), bilang kalau anda disuruh oleh Sasori.

3. Minta ninja elemen fuuton (e.g.: Asuma, Temari, Naruto) untuk meniupkan angin padanya secara berkala, dan lihat apa dia akan masuk angin karena pakai baju terbuka seperti itu.

4. Ubah gaya rambutnya jadi jegrak(?) seperti Kakashi. Bilang kalau style itu lebih cocok untuk rambut perak.

5. Seret Hidan ke rumah sakit setiap kali selesai ritual, dengan alasan dia akan menderita anemia kalau tidak segera didonor.

6. Pinjam sabit Hidan taanpa izin, jadikan sebagai properti kostum Grim Reaper anda pada saat pesta Halloween.

7. Jadikan dia sebagai moving target lempar kunai murid-murid akademi. Pasang tulisan "Kena kepala 5 poin, kena jantung 10 poin, kena *piip* 15 poin".

8. Kalau kepalanya sedang lepas, ajak seluruh Akatsuki main futsal dengan itu.

9. Hapus jatah makanan Hidan untuk selamanya. Bilang kalau itu adalah perintah Kakuzu ntuk menghemat angaran konsumsi. "Toh kau juga tidak akan mati kelaparan..."

10. Diam-diam, ganti simbol kalung Jashin-nya dengan liontin Hello Kitty. Lihat bagaimana reaksinya (dan reaksi lawannya) dalam pertarungan nanti.

11. Gampar hidungnya dengan sembarang benda setiap kali Hidan lewat. Kalau dia marah, katakan "Bukannya kau sua rasa sakit?" (_NB: ajak para Akatsuki yang lain, dan buat score table di dinding_)

12. Ketika dia sedang tidur, cat tubuhnya dengan warna hitam putih seperti saat dia berubah jadi zombie. Lihat reaksinya ketika dia marah-marah sendiri karena tidak ingat darah siapa yang dia minum.

13 Bilang kalau anda barusan mimpi ketemu Dewa Jashin, dan dia memerintahkan Hidan untuk mencukur bulu kaki anda. (_NB: perintah dapat menyesuaikan_)

14. Kalau kepala atau bagian tubuhnya ada yang terpotong saat pertarungan, minta Kakuzu untuk menjahitnya secara terbalik dan/atau di tempat yang salah.

15. Potong tangan Hidan dengan sengaja; lalu sambungkan ke galah panjang kalau Anda ingin memetik buah di pohon, atau mengambil sesuatu di tempat tinggi. Kepalanya juga bisa berfungsi sebagai periskop apabila sedang berada di bawah tanah atau kapal selam.

**...**

**A.N:** Akhirnya ini selesai jugaaaa hahaha *nari tor-tor* Tidak ada kata terlambat buat ripiu, saya masih ngecek e-mail setiap hari xD Terima kasih banyak yaa buat para reader dan reviewer... I love you :* Kalau mau, silakan cek yang part 2!

**# **


End file.
